The Pain Is Killing Me
by maemi-hikarihoshi
Summary: All about Love & betrayal Check it out!


The pain is killing me

Chap 1-Syaoran's little secret

Hi! This story was made by my dear friend. Hihi! No flames please! TT

Disclaimer: No. I dunt own them!

On with the story….

* * *

_I've waited for you and now you're here._

_There nothing more I can ask…._

Sakura rushed from her room to downstairs, excited of this day. The day she'd been waiting for….the day Syaoran will propose to her. It had been 8 years since the last time she saw him. He went back to Hong Kong and promise to come back and be with her again, and now is the much awaited day….

_Oh Syaoran…_Sakura thought as she got down and wore her shoes, matching her pink kimono with rose petals on it. She run at the streets, her now long flowing golden hair waved at the wind. She was beautiful, no words can describe the beautiful her now. The past 8 years she was lonely, no Syaoran to comfort her. It's true she had her great best friend, Tomoyo, but it's also great to feel a lover by your side. The only thing that made her strived her on was….the teddy bear Syaoran gave to her before he left. She remembered it and hummed a song.

She observed the surroundings at her, and a smiled painted on her face. "Good morning, Sakura, wow you looked more cheerful today." Maqi, her old friend greeted, noticed the cheerful Sakura bobbing around the breeze. "Really? Syaoran is here and I'm suppose to meet him." She clasped her hands, just thinking about the hot lover who soon will be proposing to her. "Oh that's why, lucky girl." Maqi smiled. "I better get going now, don't want to be late." She waved, later and head on.

She passed Chaouru, who has her boy friend by her side, Tackey. Tackey is a new pop singer in Japan, wow Chaouru was indeed lucky. But Sakura had no likes for that. She didn't care what Syaoran is, rich or poor….she just, love him. Just simple as that.

"Hi Sakura, you looked more happy today." Chaouru spoke. "Hi Chaouru, Hi Tackey. Yeah, Syaoran is here now." She smiled. "Oh, that's good news, well no need me of keeping you, now go and rushed to your lover!" she smiled as she gave Sakura a friendly push, urging her go.

She entered Penguin Park, the venue that Syaoran spoke. She waited for him patiently and sat on a bench, near a Sakura no Hana tree. She spotted an ice cream stall and ordered her favorite, chocolate. "One chocolate please." She grin. "Good to see your more yourself now Sakura, I really missed the old preppy one." He commented and Sakura replied. "Guess what? I'm back and better than ever." He nodded and Sakura went back, sitting on the bench.

1 hour later….

"I wonder what's taking him so long." She frowned. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up imideately. "Moshi-Moshi?" she greeted and the other line spoke. "Hi Sakura, forgive me but I cannot come to our special day, I uhh….had an meeting to come." He said. "Oh, but you cancelled all meeting you're suppose to have for today." She whinned. "Yes, but this one is urgent, if I don't signed this my company will fall like debris. And you know how much I wanted you to live a rich life when we got married." He said and the last part tingle in her ears like bells. She smiled upon hearing how much Syaoran cares for her, but he should've called her more earlier. "Okay I understand, take care." She said and Syaoran ended the call.

_This sucks, but at least his here now, that's much better compared when he's gone._ Sakura thought and smiled a bit, though her heart was beating sadly. She knew what her lover is doing for her, but he should've at least called, earlier. She decided to let the subject sink and went back to her house. Touya isn't there anymore, he got married to Honoka Sakurai, a beautiful ballet dancer. So now she's alone in the house. She sighed at the empty house and got to her room.

_Maybe Tomoyo is free today, we can go shopping._ She thought and called Tomoyo. Unexpectedly a answering machine recived her call. "Hi this is Tomoyo if you had a meassage live it after the beep. Okay goodbye." "Hmm…she's also busy….sigh being 18 isn't fun if your best friends had boy friends and different dutties to attent to. Much better when we're in 4th grade." She sighed.

_Wait a second what if….what if….Tomoyo and Syaoran are dating whiout me knowing it…..Nah! Impossible, Tomoyo woudn't act such dirt. She knew how much I love that guy and woudn't have a mind to stole him. I know that, cause she's my friend….yeah that's the truth._ She kept boosting herself with positive ideas….not knowing the real truth…..

Syaoran

After his call with Sakura…..

"Phew, I'm glad I got out of the knot out me….." he said as he slunked at his chair in Yuko's café. "Oh, my, that's not good Syaoran dear." Tomoyo had her hands in her hips. "Well, I'm tired of that no chest girl. If we had the 'thing' it'll be flat more…..I would rather be with you….Tomoyo. Beautiful, sexy, intelligent and drop dead gorgeous." He smirked at the female. "That's good to hear, well what if she found out?" she asked, bit scared. "I won't let that happen." He said as he motioned Tomoyo to come and licked her cheek. "Remember that…it'll be our…..little secret…." He smirked and Tomoyo smiled. Not knowing somebody saw them…..

* * *

Well? How was it? Go review! 


End file.
